Alone
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: When Shell is left behind by the Survivors, she is found and rescued by two Hunters who are brothers. Soon she counts on them to survive. HunterxOCxHunter


**Alone**

**Summary: **When Shell is left behind by the Survivors, she is found and rescued by two Hunters who are brothers. Soon she counts on them to survive. HunterxOCxHunter

_**Chapter 1**_

"Come on, the chopper is almost here!"

I stayed close behind the group as we ran for the building as quickly as we could. Finally after months of traveling and trying to get to safety, we have a chance of escaping the Infected. The Common Infected were right on our heels and if one of us weren't careful, we could be pounced on and ripped apart.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Nick swore as he shot another Common Infected in the head, killing it for good. "Hurry the fuck up!"

I shot down a couple Common Infected that came after me and it wasn't long before we made it to the building. The Common Infected chased us all the way to the roof and Ellis and I shut the door to block the Infected from getting onto the roof.

"Come on you two!" Coach shouted as the chopper began to fly off.

"Go!" I shouted at Ellis and he ran to the chopper, leaving me to keep the door shut so he could get on.

"Shell, come on!" Ellis reached his hand out as the chopper was now a little bit away from the building. I prepared myself and yanked myself away from the door, allowing it to be thrown open by the Infected. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as I ran towards the chopper. I jumped onto the ledge and took a giant leap for the chopper.

My hands caught the landing skis and I gripped them tightly to the point of my knuckles turning white. The chopper flew through the air at a fast speed, almost making me slip. I grunted as I tried to pull myself up, but I didn't have a lot of strength in my upper body, so it was a bit difficult. I yelped out in fear as my hands began to slip from the landing skis. "I-I'm slipping!" I cried out.

Ellis reached down to try and grab my hand. "Grab my hand Shell! You can do it!"

I held onto the chopper with my right hand and tried to grab Ellis's hand with my left. My right hand continued to slip and as my fingers were about to latch onto his hand, my right hand slipped and I fell. I heard my name being screamed and/or yelled out as I fell towards the water below me.

I think my backpack broke most of the fall of my back. But when my head impacted with the water, it immediately caused me to black out.

…...

The sun was slowly setting, casting the abandoned city in a sunset glow. A lone figure was perched on the top of the local market. The figure was clad in dark, but faded blue jeans and a dark blue sweatshirt. There was bloodied tape around the figure's wrists, biceps, thighs and legs. It's hood was up and it covered most of the figure's face.

The figure was a male. A Hunter. One of the most deadliest Special Infected since the Green Flu took over the United States. He had already eaten, his stomach satisfied with his meal. The Hunter let out a noise that sounded like a sigh, his hooded eyes searching the streets for something to keep himself busy. It was still early and he wanted to be out. His brother told him not to stay out too long.

The Hunter was just about to give up and go back home when he caught a wiff of a human's scent. But the scent was a bit different and the Hunter tilted his head to the side, curiously. The Hunter leaped off the edge of the building, jumping onto another as he followed the source of the scent.

The Hunter finally came upon a human female lying on the shore of the bay. He leaped onto the ground and crawled towards the unconscious human. He circled around her, staying out of the water. The female was the one who gave off the strange scent. He tilted his head again, crawling up to the female. She had very long dark brown hair and wore a pair of black jeans with holes in them, dark green cargo boots and a heavy green military jacket with a white tank top underneath.

She also had a backpack with her.

The Hunter was curious about the female and her strange scent. Maybe brother would know! Yes, he would know!

The Hunter let out a sound that sounded like a mix between a soft growl and snarl. His clawed hands grabbed the human female by her arms and he held her with one arm around her middle. He leaped onto the building and jumped all the way home.

His and his brother's home was an abandoned apartment complex in the middle of the city. The building was about five stories high and the Hunter and his brother lived on the third floor. The Hunter jumped onto the balcony where the sliding glass door was and still carrying the unconscious female, he opened the door and walked inside.

"_Brother, I'm back!" _The Hunter said in the usual Hunter like language, usually a mix of growls, shrieks and other noises. The Hunter gently laid the human on the floor, noticing she was trembling from her clothes being soaked.

"_I smell something...what did you bring home Dante?" _the Hunter heard his brother's voice from the other room. In came the room was a taller, more intimidating Hunter. He looked about 6'5", wearing brown pants and a faded blue sweatshirt. He had the same tape around his arms and legs. His hood was up as well, just like Dante. The taller Hunter gazed upon what Dante had brought home and he immediately growled. _"Why did you bring a human female home?" _

"_Because she smells different!" _Dante said, knowing that his brother would only rip the human apart if Dante did not convince him. _"Like, how the normal Survivors smell, but there's something else there. Can we, well...keep her?" _

The taller Hunter was seemingly glaring at both his younger brother and the unconscious female. He thought deeply to himself, if the Infected could think. _"...I suppose, but the human is YOUR responsibility. Got it?"_

Dante nodded and watched his older brother walk into the other room, probably to sleep. Dante then turned to the unconscious female. He knew he was going to have to get her clothes off, though when she woke up, she probably wouldn't be too happy.

Dante carried the human into his own bedroom and brought her onto the soft bed. He tilted his head on how he was supposed to get her soaked clothes off. He decided to shrug and remembered a way to get them off. Without ripping them or tearing the fabric apart, he got the human's clothes off and put them aside to dry.

The female was shivering again and Dante brought the female under the covers of his bed. He let the female sleep under the covers while he curled around her body to keep her warm. It wasn't long before Dante felt the urge to drift off to sleep. So he did, curled around his new human.

…...

As I slowly came to, I felt that I was warm and a soft sensation around me. All of it was warm. I shifted a bit and slowly opened my hazel orbs. My body ached a bit and I wondered where I was. I shifted in my position, realizing I was in a very comfortable bed. I brought my arms out, realizing I was only in my bra and panties.

"Who...?" I said to myself and then I froze when I heard a soft growl come to the right of me. _Oh no..._I thought and very slowly turned my head to the right to see what the source of the growl was. To my horror, it was a Hunter.

Curled around my body.

I let out a scream, scooting away from the Hunter and making him jerk up into a sitting position. I scooted off the bed, taking the sheet with me and using it to wrap around my barely clothed form. The Hunter seemed to be surprised when I grabbed my gun from my jeans belt. Before I could pull the trigger, I was tackled to the ground by a taller, more bigger Hunter.

The Hunter snapped his teeth in my face, growling loudly. I stayed still, the blood rushing away from my face as I paled. Surprisingly, the taller Hunter did not do anything to attack me, better yet, it just stayed hovering over me.

The other, slightly smaller Hunter came over and seemed to be talking to the taller one in a mix of growls, small shrieks and other noises Hunters made. The Hunter that hovered over me just growled and then got off me, talking with the other Hunter.

I got up and scooted back into the farthest corner of the room, watching the two Hunters converse. Maybe they were brothers, or friends? The taller and bigger Hunter seemed to snort and then left the room. The smaller Hunter turned to me and slowly crawled towards me, it's hand reaching out for me. I flinched a little bit, but this Hunter seemed to be more friendly than the bigger one.

I was led into the bathroom by the Hunter and when it let go of my wrist, he pointed at the bathtub. I blinked. He wanted me to clean up? I guess.

When I tried to get the Hunter to turn his head so I could take off the rest of my clothes, he just stayed there in a crouched position. I just sighed and turned my back to him, quickly taking off my clothes and then stepping into the water-filled tub. The water was really nice and warm and I relished in the feeling. The Hunter stayed in the room, but would often pace around, or come close to the tub. I washed myself up, getting the feeling back in my muscles and body.

Afterwards, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself, drying off with another. The Hunter was scratching his head with his foot in an odd way, like a dog would scratch themselves. I heard a small plop of something hitting the tile floor and come to find out that it was a wallet.

I managed to get the wallet and look inside, finding some cards and a license. The Hunter's name was Dante Griffin and he was 19-years old, same age as me. On the license, his eyes were a deep green and he had short blonde hair that was spiked. I looked at the Hunter...Dante. "Your name is Dante?" I asked the Hunter.

He stopped scratching his head with his foot and looked at me (even though I couldn't see his eyes). He nodded. "Well...nice to meet you Dante. I'm Shell." I said, folding his wallet back up and placing it on the counter of the sink.

Dante let out a growl that sounded happy and all of a sudden, he crawled to me and butted my thigh with his hooded head. He let out a growling purr and did it again. I just blinked, confused and then reached my hand down and patted his head. "Well uh...thanks for saving me and all."

He let out another growling purr.

Guess some Hunters were more intelligent than others.


End file.
